This Game We Play
by pandainaskaterskirt
Summary: Emelia has had enough of her old life and goes in search of a new one. But what happens when she ends up in Neverland wanted by the Demon himself? Is there love in the air? Could the good be brought out in Peter Pan? Will she find the life she always wanted? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****This is technically speaking first story, i deleted the other one i had. I didn't like it and i felt like I hadn't put enough effort into it. Anyway this is my new story! Im pretty proud of it although i not that good a writer I still had ideas i wanted to put to use. So i give to you Our Little Game!**

* * *

Prologue

The dark one had found Emelia 16 years ago on the side of a dirt road in the enchanted forest. He had immediately seen the strong magic she had and took her in, knowing she would be of great help if he nurtured her power.

Over the years Rumpelstiltskin had taught Emilia everything he taught all his other students, and more. Her power was stronger than any pupil's he'd had before.

Emilia, who was now aged 16, knew more magic than many of the most powerful sorcerers' on the earth. She was darker than most too. Rumple, having taught her everything he had to offer, now only used they young girl for his dirty work.

Knowing that she had so much power, and was so dark on the inside strongly upset her in ways it shouldn't. She felt her power wasn't reaching its full potential. She also knew that her teacher was truly a monster and that if she stayed with him much longer, she would also become one. Despite how long she had spent with him, she still had compassion towards others.

She had to leave, before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N I know its real short but they'll get longer! Hope you enjoyed! Review, favourite and follow! **

**-C**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Emelia's P.O.V

I threw the magic bean I had stolen from Rumple without him knowing onto the ground of my grand room. The valuable carpet split into a bright, swirling, green portal. Paintings from my walls fall to the ground from the strong wind that came with the portal.

This was it, time to escape this miserable and dark life with Rumple and start a new one. I had no idea where this portal would take me, but surly anywhere is better than here.

"You sure about this dearie?"

I quickly turned to see a grinning Rumplestiltskin leaning on my door frame.

"You don't understand, I have to do this"

Rumples grin faded at this. He was probably expecting me to retreat on my plan as he showed his face. I was shocked to see him as he was meant to be away, but that wasn't going to alter my plan, just make it happen faster.

"After everything I've done for you? I've given you a home when you had no one, taught you magic, I was the parent you never had. You wish to throw it all away?" he replied standing up from the door frame.

"I have to. I refuse to turn into a monster like you" I said as I turned back to face the portal. I was ready to jump. But while I did this, I didn't manage to catch a glimpse of a grin creeping back onto his odd coloured face.

Just as I jumped, I could make out his voice saying something.

"Well dearie, its al too late for that"

I fell onto something moist, grainy and soft. Sand. I opened my eyes to find myself on a small beach that seemed to be on the edge of a jungle. The ocean was dark and unending and I could say the same for the jungle.

I stood, shook myself of all the sand on my clothes. At this time I was wearing the dress I usually wore. It had a white blouse like top, with a brown leather corset that flowed into a long skirt.

I started walking on the sand only to trip in my dress. I decided this was only going to get in the way, I used the dagger I had brought to cut/ rip the dress a little but above the knee and threw it to the side. I could have used magic, but decided to keep it for when it was truly needed.

I continued walking into the forest and It wasn't long before I heard the snap of a twig behind me.

I turned quickly to be faced with a boy who looked about my age, wearing a cloak. I could see some dirty, platinum blond hair and a distinctive scar running down his cheek.

"Well hello there princess" said the boy.

By the tone of his voice and the fact he called me princess told me not to trust him. I pulled out my dagger and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" I said with confidence, I had to make them underestermat me and my power and use it to my advantage later but I was still going to be a fighter.

"Who I am doesn't concern you, what should concern you is what Pan's going to do to you when he finds out you're the one who got onto this island without his permission." He growled with a smirk plastered on his face.

Pan. Pan? Where had I heard that before…? Peter Pan! Rumple had rarely mentioned him at all. All I knew was that he was on the small list of people that were more powerful and darker than I was. All the more reason to keep my powers secret for now. The dark one said no one had ever lost to him before. Well there's a first time for everything.

I played it dumb

"Pan? As in Peter Pan?" I asked. He ignored my question by nodding to a couple of boys who were behind him. They came up behind me and tied my hands behind my back. I struggled pretending that I was genuinely scared of what was going to happen to me and of Pan.

The boy with the scar turned and started to walk into the trees. The boys holding my upper arms pulled me along.

After a while I stopped struggling and they let go of my arms. They must have thought I gave up, but they should know, Emilia never gives up.

After a while of walking they all seemed distracted by each other or by things around them. I took the opportunity and slowly bent down and reached into my boot and got out my spare dagger (the boy took my other one). I cut the rope that was keeping my hands together and pulled my hands apart.

It all happened in a flash. I ran directly sideways of where we were as soon as I was free. I ran faster than I had ever run before.

Lucky Rumple had also had me have physical training as well, or I wouldn't have been able to get away.

I ran with quick steps as I heard boys yelling and whooping behind me. I heard the crunch of the forest floor. They were close but not close enough.

I thought I had made it. The yells were distant and I seemed to be on my own. That was until I crashed into something lean and hard and I felt hands curl around my upper arms. I quickly dropped my dagger so it fell skilfully into its place in my boot without cutting me in the process.

I looked up into dark sparkly green eyes.

"So you're the one who's causing all this trouble on my island" he stated looking down at me, not letting go of my arms. He had messy, brown hair and unique features. He was actually kind of cute, but I'd never admit that. He was the enemy.

"Let me guess, Peter Pan?" I said with sarcasm in my voice. I tried to get free of his grip but with no success.

"Oh, you're good at this game, but now it's my turn" he paused before speaking again "Emilia". I wasn't surprised that he knew my name. But I was surprised when I felt his hands gliding down my arms slowly to mine, grabbing them.

"Ah so you've heard of me?" I said full of sass, smirking while ignoring what he was doing. He pushed my hands slowly behind my back, never braking eye contact with me and keeping a smirk on his lips. I felt something go around my wrists once again. But it was no rope. This was a magical bind that only the person who cast it could break.

"All too much love"

He finally turned around to face what I presumed were lost boys and started to bark orders.

"Take her back to camp and put her in a cage!" He yelled to two of the older boys. "She won't get out of this rope" I couldn't see the smirk but I knew it was there.

There was no way I was going in a cage.

I sat down on the jungle floor and crossed my arms in retaliation.

"No" I said as Pan started to walk away. He immediately turned and looked at me on the floor and glared.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"No" I said again "I refuse to be put in a cage like an animal."

He scoffed.

"We'll see about that" he answered. He walked up to where I was sitting and I just looked up at him with a bored expression.

With a wave of his hand I was in a cage back at what had to be his camp. He stood in front of me with the same devilish smirk on his face. He waited for my reaction but I just smiled and he seemed taken aback that I didn't seem upset.

My smile grew wider at his confusion.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again quickly and walked away.

Weird.

Soon two walked out to keep an eye on me. My hands were still tied when I fell asleep.

I could only wonder what I would be put through tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 1! What did you think? Reveiw, favourite and follow!**

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was awoken by loud yelling and someone kicking my cage.

"Get up! Pan requests to see you immediately!" I heard and felt because of the bloody kicking.

I slowly rose my head.

"Tell Pan if he so badly needs me at this time of the morning, he can come to me!" I grunted at him with evil eyes. He actually seem scared and I was surprised when he nodded and left.

I knew only boys who felt lost and unloved were brought here, to be free and have a home, but there was something in the lost boy's eyes, a part of them was screaming for real parents to love them. I understood that completely, it's what I had always wanted.

I never think of who my parents were and what they were like. They left me for dead and that's all that matters.

I lost my train of thought when I saw Pan standing about 2 metres from my cage.

"You wanted to see me Pan?" I said innocently. He overlooked what I said and walked up to the cage, unlocked it and swung the door violently.

"Out"

"What?"

"I said out!"

Great, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! I would have to deal with this all day now.

"Jeez, calm down, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I stated as I got out the cage and to my feet.

He roughly grabbed my shoulder, and pushed me towards the centre of the camp where all the boys were waiting for us. A fire looked like it had been put out in the centre. I looked just ahead of that to where I saw a Bullseye.

"Uh, what are we doing?" I asked confused. I was a little frighted, but I then remembered I had something up my sleeve if it got to it.

"Oh just a game, that's all" he answered evilly. This is not going to end well.

"Felix"

Felix, the scar boy, came out with a small pack. I could see it had small throwing knives in it. Rumple had taught me to use these also.

Pan walked over and came up behind me. A little too close for comfort. He undid the magical binds I had around my wrist and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Don't expect to come out of this game alive" he whispered so only I could hear. He pushed me over to the target and walked about 5 meters away and drew a horizontal line in the dirt with his foot.

"Boys, you will each receive 3 knives, Emelia here is you target. Do NOT be afraid to hit her. Okay boys line up!" he yelled.

All the boys lined up behind the line Pan drew. The first boy looked about nine years old and had innocence written all over his face. He picked up a knife in his right hand. He held it completely wrong. There was no way it was going to hit me.

He threw the knife and it went about 5 metres to the side of where I was. So did the other 2 attempts he had. This was going to be a long day.

We were getting close to the end of the line of boys. All of them either didn't hold the knife correctly, had a horrible stance, or just didn't have good aim. They got better by age. The older they were the closer they got to me, some of them even hot the tree I was standing in front of.

After about the tenth boy who failed to hit me I looked at Pan who was leaning against a nearby tree looking disappointed and annoyed.

"Strategically speaking, at least one of these boys should have hit me by now, even if it was by accident." I said to him with a bored look. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

The next boy came up but before he could get to the knife Pan stopped him.

"Stop! I think it's my turn" he said with an evil grin on his face. I just had to open my mouth.

I pretended that I was scared, I could use magic if he got to close and run away, but I think I'll just play with their minds a little bit. He may have been more powerful than me, but that didn't mean I couldn't out smart him.

He walked up to the line and picked a knife, ready to throw.

He held it perfectly, his stance was perfect.

He let the knife fly and it hit right above my head. I nearly flinched but I didn't.

He picked up a second knife and threw it. This one hit right by my ear. I lifted my hand and felt my ear. I brought my hand down and saw blood on my fingertips.

"That the best you got" I questioned raising my eyebrow. He looked enraged.

He got his final knife and aimed it towards my stomach. He smirked while looking directly into my eyes.

Everything seemed to slow down when he threw the knife. As if he knew I was gone he turned and started walking away. My head screamed 'Run! You're not tied up! Use magic! Do something!' but I could get myself to conger up any magic or move. I was close to panicking when I lifted my hand and caught the knife by the handle centre meters before it hit my gut. All the boys looked at me in awe, their jaws hanging.

Pan hadn't even realised until I spoke.

"Sorry Pan, dyeing isn't on my agenda for today"

He froze. He slowly turned to face me and was shocked. His jaw was lower than all the boys. He looked directly at my hand that held the knife and then back to my eyes. I gave him a challenging look, as if to say 'now what genius'.

He recover quickly. "Take her to her cage NOW!" Said almost shaking from anger.

Two boys rushed over to me and took me to my cage.

Pan's P.O.V

How dare that girl! There was something about her that both angered and intrigued me. She wasn't like Wendy was. She was brave, cocky and wasn't scared by me. Not to mentions she was beautiful.

I have no idea how she caught that knife but she could be handy. I would have to test her. See if she was worthy.

Emilia's P.O.V

Once I was put in my cage I decided it was time for me to get out of here. Maybe there was someone else on this island who could help me away from here. I still had my dagger which could possibly get me out of this cage. I would use magic but I was too scared Pan would be watching.

Just as I started to look for weak spots on the cage. I felt someone watching me.

"You can come out if you like Pan"

Just as I said it he stepped out of the shadows and into my view.

"Come to find out how I caught that knife that was meant to finish me off? It's no use, ill never reveal my secrets!' I joked.

What he did surprised me. He actually smiled. Not a smirk or evil grin I was used to but an actual, genuine smile.

"No, that's not why I'm here" he said smiling still, "I'm here to offer you a deal"

"Continue"

"You see it puzzles me as to how you got here and why, so if you tell me that and promise not to kill any of us in our sleep, I'll let you out of your cage, and you can stay in the camp with the boys" he finished.

I thought about this for a second, if I gained their trust and kept my power a secret, I could leave one night without them expecting it. It was perfect.

"Deal" I said as I put my hand through my cage door.

He bent down and shook it. Weirdly my body shivered at his touch. He unlocked the cage and opened it up.

He held out a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. Maybe a little too hard because when he did I felt flying up and into his chest. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me so I didn't fall.

"Oh, Sorry" I said quietly. He still didn't let go. I looked up into his eyes and he was already looking down at me. His eyes were actually quite mesmerising, they were so green and deep and sparkled in the midday sun.

"Oh, um, no it's my fault, sorry" he said, his eyes not leaving mine before he let go of both my shoulders and turning back to the camp.

"Come" he said "We have a couple games to play"

* * *

**A/N Well yeah, I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Now, before you can stay with us, you have to prove yourself worthy." Pan began.

"Hit me with your best shot" I retorted.

"If you insist. Felix!"

Felix walked over from a log he was sitting on.

"Yes Pan" he said when he reached us. He looked at me and was surprised I was out of my cage. I just smirked at him.

"Bring two swords. You and Emelia are going to have a match" Peter said to him. Sword fighting. My favourite.

"Yes Pan" he replied to him.

A couple minutes later he came back with two razor sharp sword. Rumple taught me this too. This was the area of combat I was probably most skilled at.

He threw me one and I caught it in my hand. Once I had a firm grip I got in position to fight and so did Felix.

"Good luck princess" he said "You'll need it". I didn't say anything back but just smirked at him.

"GO!" yelled Pan.

Felix was the first one to make a move. Rookie mistake.

He lunged for my stomach but I dodged it and swung back at him, cutting his arm. It wasn't anything deep but it was a cut. He looked down at the cut and was astounded that I actually managed to get him. I took the opportunity, kicked his sword out of his hands and lunged my body at him sending him flying to the ground with me on top of him. I was straddling him while keeping him pinned to the ground, I had my sword to his throat as he just looked up at me shocked.

"Number one rule of fighting. Never underestimate your opponent." I said still on him.

Pan just looked at us before talking.

"Match winner: Emilia" he said just as shocked as Felix was. I got off him and he stood up. I gave him back my sword and he picked up his own and walked away without a word.

"Well, um, next is knife throwing" Pan said still recovering from what he just saw.

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically still happy from my victory.

He led me over to the same tree from earlier. The knives were still sitting there.

"Well, go ahead" Pan said gesturing towards the pack.

I walk over to the knives and pick one up while Pan redraws the faded line. I stand just behind the line with my hand at the ready with the knife. I aim and fling the weapon. It flies through the air and hit directly the middle of the target. I repeat this a couple times, moving a metre back each try.

I nearly forget Pan is standing there watching as I get the bullseye every time.

"Okay, I've seen enough" he says plainly. Agh, what have I done wrong now.

"Is something wrong?" I ask genuinely curious.

"No. Now come, we have one more task for you to complete." He replied and started to walk away.

I ran to catch up and walked beside him in silence before we reached a clearing with an archery board set up. There were bows and arrows already waiting for us.

Archery was the one thing, that no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't manage to master like all the other weapons. Rumple had tried for so long to try and teach me but just gave up and said there was no hope. I just couldn't shoot.

"Okay, grab a bow and some arrows" Peter announced.

"Um, Pan, just to warn you, Archery isn't exactly my strong point"

"I don't care now go!" he called back.

I did as I was told and grabbed a bow and some arrows and walked to a point that was about 10 metres off from the target. I raised my bow with an arrow waiting to be shot and aimed as well as I could for the middle and released.

I'm not even exaggerating when I say it landed 5 metres in front of the target.

I grunted in frustration and loaded another arrow and tried again with no luck.

"It seems the princess can't do everything like we thought" Pan said amused by my lack of skill.

"Oh shut it Pan!" I growled still holding the bow but down at the ground with a new arrow ready. I lifted it to the target.

"Wait!" he said before I could shoot. "Just let me help you"

He had a genuine look on his face as he walked up behind me. He got closer standing right behind me, his chest on my back. He lifted his arms around me and mimicked my arms, hands holding mine. I could again feel his hot breath on my ear, sending goosebumps down my back. Why was I always so nervous when he got close to me?

He lifted my arm which was holding the front of the bow up with his.

"Now" he whispered, his lips brushing my ear ever so lightly "Release"

I did what he said and released the arrow and it hit the direct bullseye.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, turning to face him "I did it!"

I reached my arms around his neck to hug him. He hesitated slightly before his arms went around my waist to return the hug. I pulled my head back from the hug to look at him.

"Thank you Peter" I said honestly meaning it.

"You're welcome, um now, it's getting dark let's get back to camp"

"Okay" I said letting go of him and he of me. I had to say, I was a little disappointed, and it felt so warm in his arms.

I ignored this and put down the bow and arrows before following Peter back to camp.

* * *

**A/N Another One?! This one is kinda short but oh well. i dont know if you guys are liking this story so you should so leave a review to tell me what you think ;). k byeeeee**

**-C**


	5. Chapter 5

Did I just hug him?

More importantly, did he just hug me back? This is ridiculous, I have to focus on getting off this stupid island and find a real home. I can't let this place affect me to a point where I don't want to leave.

We walk back to the camp and once we arrive I look down at my body. I'm absolutely filthy, with mud, dirt and sweat coating my figure. I may be pretty dark and twisted, but I like to be clean.

"Pan, I need to bathe" I call out to him.

"And" he replies with a rude tone.

"And I'm stuck living with you now." I said with just as rude a tone, "I know you boys probably don't know the first thing about soap but a girl like to be clean" I finished.

"Fine" he said walking slowly into the bushes. "Follow"

And he's in a bad mood again. Most bipolar person I think I've ever met. Except me of course.

I followed after him and we walked through the bush. We had been walking for about 5 minutes before we reached a small lagoon surrounded by a beach that was different to the one I landed on.

He stopped on the edge of the water and nodded towards it.

"Well, go on then" he said

I walked up to the water silently before looking at him.

"You can leave now you know" I said.

"And let you run off and cause more trouble on my island, I don't think so"

"Then at least look away" I raised my voice slightly.

"Fine, fine" he said defeated, turning around and walking to a rock close by to sit on it.

There is no way he was giving up that easily. I knew he would peek or something.

I remember Rumple telling me you can anything in Neverland if you truly believe and imagined myself in a dark green, tasselled top, bikini. I looked down and there I was, standing in exactly what I'd imagined. It exposed my lean stomach and legs that I kept in shape with my magic, my small belly button piercing and my tattoo. I had gotten the tattoo in the enchanted forest from a man who had owed a tattoo parlour. It said in loopy writing just on my ribs 'Evil will not Fail'.

I slowly walked into the clear, pristine water. It was surprisingly warm and it easily reached my neck within about 5 metres of the edge of the water.

I dunked my head under and pulled out the hair tie that secured my hair in a high pony tail. My hair was dark brown, almost black colour at the roots but reached a very light sandy blonde colour by the ends that were at my lower back. I didn't know how it had reached that colour at the end. I blamed it on my magic.

As soon I was sure I had every inch of my body was clean and clear of dirt and muck, I got out of the water and imagined myself a towel.

I dried my body without realising Pan had walked over. I only realised when I felt eyes on me.

I looked up and he was about a metre away from me looking at my figure with his eyes filled with wonder and what I thought looked like lust.

"Take a picture Pan, it'll last longer" I said with a wide smirk.

He ignore my indirect request to stop looking at me and his eyes fell onto my tattoo. Crap. He's going to know some things up. He'll know I have magic.

"Evil will not fail" he read to himself in a low whisper. "What?" he said louder.

"What?" I repeated.

"Why do you have that tattooed on your rib" he replied.

"Why not?"

"That's not a valid answer"

"Why do you even care?" I said louder.

"I don't" he almost yelled.

We were silent.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but could have only been a couple of seconds. I broke off.

I turned around and walked off while I imagined myself into some new clothes. I had had many opportunities to travel to the modern world and even live there and I thought some of their fashion choices would suit my situation. I mean, this was a new start, why not a new style of clothes.

Soon on my body I felt I had black pants that were thick but would be easy to run in and a green singlet. I also conjured up a green military style jacket I had once seen in the other world and loved the look of and some black combat boots. I decided to stay with these types of colours so that when I did leave the lost boys and Pan, I would be somewhat camouflaged and have something practical.

I looked behind me to see Pan still looking at me.

"Are we waiting for something?" I asked.

"No" his eyes finally left me and went to the bush and he walked off. I made hast to make sure I didn't get lost.

….

We arrive back at camp and it pretty dark. I need to think. Think about my plan to get myself off this island.

Surely there was someone on this island who could get me off it without Pan knowing.

But first I need to get out of camp. Leaving will be easy but surviving and not getting caught after I did so wouldn't. Sure I have magic but I still need to keep that a secret too. The less Pan knows the better. I can't let him affect me. I have to leave tonight.

….

The boys were dancing wildly around the fire to some music Pan was playing out of a pipe. I didn't want to dance, not with these weirdos anyway.

Pan stopped playing but the boys didn't seem to mind, they just kept the party going. He walked over to me and sat down next to me on the log.

"You still haven't told me how you got here" he said "It was a part of our deal"

"That it was, but what was not mentioned was when I would tell you" I said looking.

"Well that's hardly fair, don't you know, and cheaters never win" he said slyly.

"Good thing I'm not cheating then" I scoffed.

"Two can play this game"

Suddenly he stood up unexpectedly from the log and started yelling at the boys.

"Every one, it's time for bed. Everyone to you huts, lights out"

All the boys scattered in different direction to small hut that I was surprised I hadn't noticed before. I looked up at Pan.

"And where will I be sleeping" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well with me, in my hut of course!" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"What?!" I snapped standing too.

"In my hut! I said I'd give you a place to stay, I didn't say where." He said mocking my reasoning from before.

I was shocked. He had managed to use my own words against me like that.

"Fine" was all I could say.

….

Pan walked me to his hut which wasn't too far from camp. It was rather cute made out of wood. Inside, it had a large bed, chest of draws, a table and a door leading to what could only be a bathroom. Pan showed me around the small place before coming to the bed.

"And this is where we will sleep" he stated casually.

"We?"

"Why of course. You've proven yourself to be quite the runner. Don't want you leaving in the night now do I" he explained.

Unfortunately for him, that exactly what I planned to do.

I accepted that there was no way to come by this and chose to go with it. I kicked of my shoes and threw off my jacket then climbed onto one side of the bed. I got comfortable.

"Good night Pan" I said.

By this time he was also in the bed, facing my back.

"Goodnight Emilia"

….

I stay awake for a long time, making sure Pan was definitely asleep. Once I was sure he wouldn't wake from me getting out of the bed to put a strong sleeping spell on him, I would take some weapons from camp, some food and run to find a shelter to stay in. The all I had to do was survive.

I was about to slip out of the bed and that's when I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me close to the body it belonged to. Pan's body. His breathing was heavy on my ear as he snuggled closer into the nook of my neck.

I almost felt comfortable, safe even but I couldn't let this unconscious gesture that probably didn't mean anything get to my head. I need to get out of here.

I try to pull his hand off form around me but his grip only got tighter. He was stronger than me but that didn't mean I couldn't get him off. I knew something that would definitely work.

"Pan" I said relatively loud. He stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Pan" I said stridently.

"Agh, what" I heard him say in my ear.

"I would greatly appreciate if you let go"

"No, go to sleep"

"Fine" not fine. I would get out, but I'd better give Pan a thank you present, for hosting me.

Let's Play Peter Pan, Let us Play.

* * *

**A/N: It took forever but yeah. Here it is **

**-C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter's P.O.V**

I wake and see the sun shining through my closed eyelids. I feel something wrapped in my arms and remember last night's events. Had I really just let Emilia sleep in my arms? This was not like me.

I don't know what it is about her. She's different. She's a survivor and isn't scared of me like every other person I've met.

I open my eyes not to find Emelia in my arms like I originally thought, but I giant stuffed bear.

Heat boils up inside me and I begin to fume. How dare that girl.

I throw the bear across the room in anger and go to race out the door but when I open the door and step outside I feel a slimy liquid fall all over my head. Paint. And lots of it.

Emilia was going to pay.

I run to camp even more angered and head straight to Felix's hut. He might know where that arrogant girl is.

As I slam the door open I hear a click and switch and look up to see yet another bucket falling on me. But this one was filled with feathers which now stuck to the paint.

Felix was now at the door looking at me shocked.

"Pan, what-"

"Where's the girl?!" I cut him off.

"Ah, I thought she was with you. What happened?" He replied.

"Emilia. Happened."

"Would you like me to send the boys to-"

I cut him off again.

"No. If we want to win this game, we'll have to use another tactic. If this is the game she want to play, then so be it" I sly grin grew on my face as I yelled into the woods so she could here.

"COME ON EMILIA! LET'S PLAY!"

**Emilia's P.O.V**

"COME ON ELIMIA! LET'S PLAY!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance.

"Well somebody's awake" I said to myself. "Hope he liked my gift" I grinned to myself imagining what Pan looked like right now covered in paint and feathers.

So far I'd found myself a cave that was quite large and easily concealed by shrubbery. Using magic I had the cave concealed completely and erased any trace of me or my magic so Pan would not find me if I was in the cave.

I'd also organised all the weapons I had stolen from camp. I currently had 3 daggers, 2 bows along with 5 quivers filled with at least 20 arrows each, 2 swords, a pack of throwing knives and a belt to put it all on. I would only keep one or two of each thing on me at once and store the rest in the cave.

I also managed to escape with some food which I put a preservation spell on so it would last for as long as I needed. I could conjure up water with my magic anytime I need also. I had a pretty good set up and wouldn't need to leave the cave for at least a couple days.

At least that's what I thought.

**~.~**

**Peter's P.O.V**

*A 3 days after Emilia's escape*

"You know what to do with her" I yelled at the lost boy's carrying the sobbing girl.

I walk away as they follow my instruction and over to where Felix was observing the situation.

"Another girl? Really Pan? Isn't one, who is still missing might I add, enough?" Felix questioned.

"Don't you worry Felix, this one won't be here long and besides she's helping us anyhow" I said.

"And how might I ask?"

"Let's just say love makes us do things we wouldn't normally do" I said walking off to where the girl was still crying.

The girl who could have only been 10 years old looked up at me with tears still in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything" she sobbed.

"Oh now, I won't hurt you" I said crouching down to her level. "I just need you to help me. Can you do that?"

"What do I have to do?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"You see" I began standing back to my full height "There's something that belongs to me and that I've seemed to have lost. I need you help to get it back"

"How can I help you? I'm just a girl!" She said.

"Oh no! With your help, my possession will be back to me in no time at all" I spoke the truth.

"Well, I suppose I can help, as long as I can go home after I'm done"

"Of course, you'll be back at your home as soon as you're done helping me"

"Okay! What do you need me to do?" she asked curiously.

"First close your eyes"

She looked at me confused but closed her eyes anyway. I put my hand to her head and erased all the small girls' memories of her. Every moment they had together was gone.

"Open" I ordered when I was done.

"What was that for?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing to worry about, now your real task begins" I said.

I can't describe how much I was looking forward to seeing the look on Emilia's face when she saw this.

**A/N: It took a while but school's crazy. But here it is. As always REVEIW! **

**-C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emilia's P.O.V**

I heard it, someone screaming my name, for me to help them. But I know the voice. I know that voice anywhere. Pan had crossed the line and he WILL pay for this.

I ran in the direction of the camp as fast I could hoping I would get there on time to sae my best friend who was like a little sisters to me's life.

I burst through the surrounding trees of the camo to see Sarah tied up to a chair with pan behind pushing a blade to her throat. Lost boys stood guard everywhere. I probably could of thought through this plan more but if anything happened to Sarah, I would only blame myself.

Pan looked at me like I was an animal in his trap. It was a trap. I knew that but I had no choice. This girl was everything to me.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Come on Emilia, hurry up" thee small 7 year old said running through the field. _

_"Calm down! I'm coming, I'm coming" I said trailing behind her with the picnic bag full of all our favourite foods and a blanket. _

_It was a day that the dark one wasn't needing me for work so I decided to spend it with Sarah. _

_Sarah was like my little sister. I had met her when she was only four, living on the streets with no family or home. _

_I found her a place to live with a family who was looking for a child. She was lucky. Most kids living on the street would die from starvation or the cold but I found her and helped her. _

_From that day on, we spent all my free days together just being children. We played around the town and in the woods but our favourite place was the meadow. _

_It had long green luscious grass up to my knees and smelt like flowers and spring. We often went there for picnics or a dip in the nearby pond. Sometimes we climbed surrounding trees or we just sat and watched the clouds._

_It was the one place I ever truly got away from evil. Don't get me wrong having all the power was fun but sometimes a break was in order. _

_I loved Sarah more than anything. She was the most beautiful girl and I would do anything for her. _

_*End of Flash back* _

"Pan, let her go, she has nothing to do with what's going on between us"

Sarah stook there and she looked terrified.

"Well tell me love, what is going on between us?"

I ignored his question and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah honey, it's going to be okay just hold on"

Had she told Pan of my power? Surly not.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" she said worried.

I stepped back a bit in shock. How did she not know who I was? This wasn't possible.

I looked up at Pan and he had the largest smirk on his face. A smirk of triumph and victory.

No. He didn't. He couldn't have. But he did.

Memory spell.

Memory spells give you the ability to take away any selective memories in someone's brain. Especially a memory of a particular person or place. In this case Pan must have taken away all Sarah's memories of me. I hate him. No hate was an extreme understatement for what I felt towards Pan right now. I want to kill him.

If I had to be honest, it was probably for the best she lose all memory of me. I knew something like this was going to happen and I was only putting her in danger by being friends with her.

Nevertheless he's crossed the line too many times. It was time, time to expose what I had hidden since I had arrived on Neverland a week ago.

I put a smile on my face and looked at Pan.

"Good move Pan. Truly I'm impressed by your ingenuity. A memory spell, I wouldn't have ever thought of that" I said looking at him. His smirk faded, he knew I had a plan but he just didn't know what it was. "But it's my turn, to make my move and I'll tell you now; the tables are about to turn. Maybe it's about time out find out the real reason I have that tattoo"

He lifted his had obviously to disarm me in some way because he was feeling threatened but he was too late. My hand was already in the air and had cast a freezing spell. All the boys, Pan and Sarah stood frozen in their place, unable to move.

I lowered my hand and appreciated the fact that this spell allowed the person to move their face. I had never seen anyone more shocked in my whole life. He was speechless even though he had the ability to talk. I just kept my smirk on.

"If I had to be honest Pan, I though you knew and we were just playing a game but judging by the look on your face, you had no idea of my power" I said walking to his frozen figure. "Maybe you know me by my more common moniker Emilious, apprentice of the dark one perhaps" I hated the name. I was so formal but what Rumple had called me to others.

His mouth dropped lower if possible. "Ah so you've heard of me" I said mocking the first time I met him.

"Wha-"I cut him off and looked down at Sarah.

"I know you don't know who I am but I'll get you off this island" I said to her. She nodded quietly and it was good to know she trusted me.

"Okay Pan, I'll make a deal with you and-"I heard a gasp below me and saw a large arrow implanted in Sarah's chest.

I looked to where the arrow came from to see a boy with the bow still in position and froze him too. I looked at Pan.

"You're going to pay for that one Pan" I said through clenched teeth while trying to keep the tears away. A single tear made its way through. I wiped it immediately. I waved my hand at Sarah and sent her to may cave. I would give her the respect she deserved later but first I had to deal with Pan.

"What are you going to do?" He said finally speaking smirking while giving me a challenge.

"Well, you took her memory and her, now it's my turn"

"No!" he shouted

"Oh yes, you'll think she got shot and I ran away with her in my arms not to be found. You won't know anything of what I just told you" I laughed. "Sweet dreams Peter Pan"

I clicked my figures and every one of the lost boys fell to the ground and I cast the spell over them.

Then I raced back to the cave to give Sarah the send-off she deserved.

* * *

**A/N- I had to repost this. it was being all weird and glitchy. Anyway pls review :)**

**-C**


	8. Chapter 8

1 year.

That's how long this chase has been going.

1 year.

That's how long it's been since I escaped Pan's clutches.

1 year.

That's how long it's been since Sarah died.

1 year.

That's how long Pan hasn't had all his memory.

1 year.

That's how long I've been living on and off with the Pirates.

1 year.

That's how long Pan's been after me.

1 year.

That's how long he's has been failing.

I knew he would get me one day. I couldn't get off the island and with nowhere to go except with the pirates or in my cave of leftovers, I had no choice but to go back eventually but the clock stood still in Neverland. I reckon I had time.

Killian had thought I was just a girl minion of Pan but eventually he realised I hated him as much as the next guy and let me in the ship. He gave me new clothes which I gladly took knowing Pan would see me in the pirate attire and get even more pissed off.

That's exactly what I wanted.

I still couldn't use magic freely as Pan would find out again and hell would break loose. He would be able to sense any magic I did even behind closed doors, so I kept it to a no magic basis.

Killian didn't know either just for a safety precaution. I mean he was a pirate.

I had just gotten to the sandy shore of Neverland on the row boat from the ship and stepped onto the sand. I had brought a sword and a dagger of course to protect me from the millions of dangers this island possessed. Unfortunately the one I feared most wouldn't be killed with a simple dagger.

I trudged though the familiar landscape I had learnt over time. I knew every inch of this large island now, except for the lost boy territory. I would not dare set foot there.

I walked my usual route to my cave. I had to make haste for the boys would be coming soon as Pan would always know when I stepped foot on the mainland.

I made it to the cave and entered quickly before shutting the entrance quickly.

I still had food and weapons set up from the last time I was here. I grabbed a roll of bread and bit into it.

I finished eating the roll and checked to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary and no one had gotten in by accident. I made sure I had my dagger and left my sword behind or safe keeping and walked to the door of the cave.

I stepped out only to be faced with Felix, surrounded by at least 10 lost boys.

Great.

All I had was a dagger and I couldn't risk using my magic. There was no way I could win.

"Long time, no see girl" he said underneath his cloak.

"What do you want Felix?" I questioned.

"It's not so much what I want, more what Pan has told me to come and collect for him" he said as if it was obvious.

"And what is that Felix?" I asked even though I already knew exactly what the answer was.

"Don't you know?" He said. I do.

"Pan misses his Princess"

~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: I know its reallllyyyy short but I really wanted to get something out and the reveiws were just so motivated i couldnt help but write something! Plus it was Robbies B-day yesterday so... YAS **

**REVEIWWW! **

**-C**


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am again. In the same disgusting cage I was in the first night I got here.

The wood gave me splinters when I tried to get comfortable. I felt claustrophobic and to top that, it was freezing.

"You should've known I would find you eventually"

I recognised that voice anywhere. The British slur and mysterious edge.

"Oh I knew Pan" I replied looking at no one. He slowly walked from the darkness the night offered. "But I must say, it sure took you a while"

"What does it matter now?" he had a point. "Look at you. Exactly back where you started when you came. It's like you didn't even leave in the first place."

I chuckled darkly. He had no idea and to be honest, it was hilarious.

"But I did leave. And I'll never stop trying to escape. You think you're always one step ahead and that's how it's always been but be warned. Things are going to change when you least expect and you'll have no idea what happened and finally, Peter Pan will fail." I looked at him in the eye when I said the last part "Never the less let the games continue." I shrugged.

He seemed a little fazed by my speech but didn't show it much.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. You should learn who, Emilia my dear, is in control here" he retorted.

"I know well who's in control here Pan. The real question is; Do you?" I said dripping with the cockiness he had just told me to control.

That's when he truly snapped. His eyes widened and her defiance and with a flick of a finger the cage was gone from around her and she was pulled to her feet. Then she was pushed against a tree with Pan's dagger to her throat.

"Don't you dare defy me girl"

"Oh its girl now is it" I said rising my eyebrow. He didn't scare me. Not one bit.

He pressed the dagger harder but I felt nothing as I used magic to quickly numb out the pain without Pan realising. I smiled at him trying to provoke him but he snapped his fingers and I was back in the cage and he was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I've been in this cage for about a week now. The only social contact I've had is the odd lost boy delivering food and water.

I'm filthy and sweaty, being in the same hot pirate garments I had been in the day I was re-captured.

I no longer had any weaponry on me after being searched a million times.

I was bored too. I'd slept peacefully at night, the real nightmare came during the day. It wasn't like there was anything interesting to look at or do. The shrubbery was the same as the day before and the same mush was delivered to me at mid-day. It was an endless cycle and I was sick of it.

"Pan!" I yelled into the dark night. "I know you can hear me Pan! I'm not stupid!"

"You're going to wake the whole island if you keep that up Princess" I heard a voice in the darkness say. But it was definitely not Pan. It didn't have that British slur that Pan's possessed.

"Whose there?" I said. I knew it was Felix. I could feel his aura.

"Surely you would remember me Princess" he drawled coming into view.

"Ah Felix!" I said sounding sarcastically joyed. He glared at me before asking me a question.

"Don't be so sour Princess! It only because I got you back in Pan's clutches"

"We'll call it even, I mean, I do recall kicking your ass at sword fighting. That must have been quite embarrassing, being beat by a girl and all" He frowned.

"Princess, I would-"

"Felix" He was cut off by peter who was leaning against a tree behind Felix. "I do believe it's time for you to get to bed. Emelia and I need to talk."

Felix nodded quickly while stalking back into the forest. Pan stopped him and they whispered to each other quietly before Felix went to leave. Just before he completely disappeared he turned and gave me an evil smirk to tell me this convocation wasn't over.

I turned back to Pan. "Can I come out yet? Not that you would know, but this cage is rather boring. I do like a bit more action"

"Of course! Just once you've told me why and how you're here" he said getting up off the tree.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"I've tried making deals with you before Emelia. I've learned from my mistake. A lot of chaos you caused. Now why are you here and how did you get onto my island?" he said walking over to me with his arms crossed.

"Fine" I said. One little white lie wouldn't hurt. "I'm from the enchanted forest where I lived with my dad in our bakery. My mother died at my birth leaving my dad alone, so he planned on re-marrying but it was to a disgusting women. I ran unable to stand her and traded my mother necklace for a magic bean to transport me elsewhere. And here I am. Happy?"

"Not quite." He said. Please don't tell me he caught the lie.

"And why's that Pan?"

"First of all, how would a baker's daughter know how to fight like you do? They wouldn't. Second, ever since the first day you arrived in Neverland, I noticed the small necklace around your neck. Now, the truth if you please."

I stared at him in awe. He caught my lie. How? Only Rumple was one to be able to tell when I'm lying.

"Agh, fine" I said. "I'm really a thief from the enchanted forest. I'm an orphan and I stole a magic bean to get away from my old life. I wanted freedom in this new place which I might add I didn't get. That why I know how to fight, from living on the streets and the necklace is all I had from my mother"

I didn't look at him while I spoke hoping he would think didn't like talking about my past when truly it was so he couldn't read my truthless eyes.

"Okay" he said. Good he took the bait. "Then what about your tattoo?"

"What about it? I asked.

"Why do you have it?"

"Come now Pan, I just told you about my life. Where's the mystery in telling you everything?"

He chuckled. "I see your point. Now let us go to camp. We have much to do." He opened the cage to let me free.

We arrived at camp minute later. Nothing truly seemed to have changed. There were some new boys that I didn't recognised but they seemed to recognise me easily.

"Come its late and we must get you to bed" He said to everyone in the camp. He started to walk in the direction of his hut. Really?

"You seriously think I'm going to join you?" I questioned as I walked up to him. He leaned so his lips were caressing my ear.

"Well love, I wouldn't have it any other way"

.~.~.~.

**A/N: I know it took a while but here it is. I'm quite proud of this chapter although i know i could do better. Thanks for all the great support! Favourite, follow and review to keep the chapters coming. **


	10. Chapter 10

His grip around my waist is iron hard yet as relaxed as possible. My back was to his chest yet again with his face buried into the nook of my neck with his legs tangled with mine. Ensuring I didn't get out no less. But I could help but feel that it ran deeper than that. Did Peter Pan actually miss me while I was gone?

It was cool in his little hut with only the moon light shining through the window to light the room.

I turned to face Pan slowly in his arms. He grunted slightly but didn't seem bothered by the movement.

He looked so peaceful just lying there. His features soft and relaxed. He look so... attractive. But that didn't matter did it.

I needed to figure this all out. I was so focussed on being focussed, I forgot to figure out what I needed to focus on.

I had magic but Pan didn't know. Which I suppose was a good thing but maybe it wasn't. I couldn't decide if Pan was still an enemy to me, was he ever an enemy to me? Anyone walking past and seeing us like this wouldn't think so.

Did he have feelings for me? Surly not. I mean I've humiliated him, caused him so much trouble and wasted his valuable time.

I was beginning why he didn't just send me back already. I'm no use to him and am certainly not helping anything.

I snapped back into what was going on around me to see Pan with his eyes open staring at me.

"Done staring love?" he said to me with his signature smirk.

"I wasn't staring, I just couldn't sleep" I countered.

"You're not, uncomfortable are you?" he asked moving closer to me so our noses were basically touching.

"No, not at all" I said like the closeness didn't bother me. "Just something on my mind"

"And what could possibly keep you awake at night princess" he said smirking.

"When are you going to send me back to the enchanted forest?"

His smirk lowered to a frown and his brows furrowed in anger and confusion.

"You want to leave? But you came here at your own will" he said through gritted teeth.

"I left my home thinking I could make a new life away from my past. I need to go to a place where I can do that, a place where I can find a new family"

He got up off the bed and stood up. He faced the large window and motioned towards it.

"Why can't you do that here? We can be you family" he pointed to himself. "I can be your family"

I stood and walked to him.

"Peter" I said taking his hand. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not who you think I am. You don't know me like you think you do" I looked at him sadly and he looked and our intertwined hands.

"You don't know that Emilia"

"One look at my heart and you'd think differently. I promise you." I let go of his hand and began to walk away.

"Then let me Emilia. Let me get to know you"

I smiled at his sudden sweetness.

"Trust me. You don't want to"

I turned before he grabbed my arm and pulled against him

"Trust me. I do"

His hand moved to the back of my neck pulling my mouth to his. His other hand was wrapped around my waist pulling even closer. I could feel his lips moving gently against mine as he held me. I was shocked but slowly responded in turn and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He poured so much emotion into the kiss, anger, passion and concern. It was all there.

His tongue asked for entrance and I gave it to him while things began to grow heated.

Slowly my lungs began to burn and I was regretfully forced to break away. He still held me close with both arms around my small waist. He looked down to me.

"Please princess" He said against my lips while his forehead rested on mine, his breath spreading across my face "Stay with me"

"Okay" was all I could manage.

.~.~

**A\N: YAYAYAYAY! THEY HAVE KISSED! I know its short and I'm not updating regularly but i will try SUPER hard to get the next one out ASAP! I already know the outline of what gonna happen so it should be easier to write! REVIEW! **

~C


End file.
